The mysterious girl of Fran's heart
by cherryblossoms yakumo
Summary: One peaceful day in the varia, if were talking about peaceful in varia i meant as always fighting and arguing at each other.Until a letter came and written for Fran the varia got suspicious on what this letter is.Today is very bad for Fran that is... [ SET IN TYL IN THE FUTURE AFTER THE BATTLE IN NAMIMORI,THE REVIVAL OF THE ARCOBALENO, AND THE VARIA IN ITALY]...
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

The Letter

It was once a peaceful morning in the Varia's home base (look like a castle-mansion), until….

"VOOOOIIIIIIII! HOW DARE YOU FRAN TURNING MY SWORD TO COLORED PINK!" said the vice-captain of the Vongola's Independent assassination squad VARIA. Fran keep his stoic face then he turned away to the window and then Bel cracked a laughed with his "Shishishishishishi", while Lussuria giggle, Levi laughed silently and

Then a glass wine was thrown to the pissed off Squalo

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR XANXUS!?"

"Shut up, you useless shark" said in a deep scary voice Xanxus .

"Ushishishi it perfectly suits you captain"

"Besides it adds the feminine touch you lack" said Lussuria

"Lussuria-san is right, stupid long haired captain" said by a mono-tone Fran

"VOIII! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

Then they all hear a knock is disturbed

"NOW WHAT IS IT!?"

"Maa, maa, calm down Squ-chan , I'll get the door "said the cheerful Lussuria

"VOOOIIII! HOW DARE YOU CALL SQU-CHAN!"

While Lussuria open the door he was surprised that it was a shivering servant said

"Master Lussuria there is a letter found by the guards outside of the gates it is written for Master Fran". Then she give it to Lussuria."Well then, excuse me" she left in a hurry to prevent the wrath of the Heads of the Varia.

She left a confused Lussuria behind as he look to the letter with a weird apple sign (_don't think this is the brand of a cell phone that has a apple with a bite on it, this apple has no bites_) at the front and at the back written 'Fran' in Italic style

As Lussuria closed the door behind him and going to the group who are still arguing,

"Fran , there is a letter for you"

As Varia looked at the letter (except for Xanxus). Then Fran was surprised that how did _she_ know where he is right know. Then he successfully quickly took that letter from Lussuria's hands then he quickly walked to the door then somebody stop him.

"VOOOIIIIIII! WHAT IS THAT FRAN!?" said by Squalo who was pointing his sword to the letter which Fran was holding .

"This is nothing" said by Fran who was hiding the letter in his back.

"Ushishishi then why is it that you are hiding it from us".

"Nee-nee, Fran could it be that letter is-" Lussuria stops

"-from a lover?" then Levi continues with his eyes glaring suspiciously.

Then Fran's heart beat pumps fast and blushing hard like a reddish apple.

This made everybody surprise even Xanxus. First, Fran was blushing. Second, that a boy like Fran has a girlfriend. I repeat Fran is the first officer in their group has a girlfriend or so what they think…

"No, you're wrong this is-" said Fran who was panicking.

This made the varia surprise again; this is the first time Fran was panicking with emotion. Fran is the boy who always wears a stoic mask in his face and addition of a mono-tone voice. It means that he is the kind of person who wouldn't want to read his mind.

"Then tell us the letter froggie, or else- "then he automatically raises his knives and continue "- we'll be having bloody frogs for breakfast ".

"Sorry Bel-sempai, this letter is from the person I knew from _8 years ago,_ you have no right to learn any information from me"

"Mu, tough words for a 14yrs. old child, you're already outnumbered "said by Mammon entering the same room.

Then Fran realizes that it seems that everybody want to know what is this letter about. Since the stupid long haired captain and the arcobaleno block the two entrances and exits in the room, the fake prince and the perverted weak okama block the huge windows preventing me to escape, the disgusting pedophile is ready to tide me up, while boss….

"Spit it out, scum"

Fran nervously gulped, then he remember that he had _it_ on his pocket;'_ I guess today maybe isn't a bad day after all' _Fran think in his mind.

"Sorry boss please don't hate me, but I have to do my best on keeping this secret hidden_ forever_ or you all would just laugh".

Then everybody in the room wonders what this secret supposed to be hidden. Then as Fran took out something in his pocket then throw it to an open space in the room. It was Flash bombs and then as the everyone was all surprise he quickly again took out a smoke bomb then starting to release smoke. That succeeded Fran on making everybody gone to the position he was standing. Then as he reaches to the destination _the door _until,

As Fran heard a _clink _he quickly dodges, realizing his boss firing his X-guns at him. As the smoke disappears, everybody was ready to charge and steal the letter.

The fight took 45 minutes and making Fran tied and spit out the little secret in his mouth.

* * *

All the varia was circling the tide-up Fran so that no room escapes. Fran nervously gulped, when he felt the 6 officers and Boss' wrath.

Then Lussuria noticed the letter that Fran was holding and pick it up. Then as he saw Fran's eyes telling him to forbid opening it. This made him giggle sweetly.

"Come on Fran let us at least read the letter"

"Shishishishishi, Hurry up Lussuria I can't wait"

"Mu, this might be a good use for black mailing"

"I agree with you Mammon, this brat will be the laughing stock" said Levi

"VOOOIIII!, hurry up and read it Lussuria" waiting impatiently.

Their boss said nothing but still interested on hearing this _secret_ that Fran had on his mouth.

As Lussuria opened the letter everybody was ready to know what is inside the letter.

Everybody is focused on the letter, while Fran said mentally on his mind ' _Yep, I was right today wasn't a bad day. It's the worst day of my life'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **_

_**But I own the OCs ,so please leave a review**_

_**if I could at least get 5 reviews,3 or more follows or favorites that would make me happy and inspire me as a author or should I say authoress to write chapters for this fanfiction.**_

_**THANK YOU….. **_


	2. Chapter 2: An apple reminder

An apple reminder

As the Lussuria opened the letter and he is ready to read it, while everybody was ready to hear. Lussuria is starting….

* * *

_To Fran,_

_Hey Fran, it is been a long time we haven't seen each other for the last 8 years I hope that you haven't forgotten the illusions that I showed you. You are probably wondering how did I know where are you now, even though your grandmother said you are in overseas to go a prestigious school but that realizes me that you told her an amazing lie. There is now way that an idiot like you is smart enough to be accepted in a prestigious school. I did a little investigation and I found out that you are involved in the mafia underworld like me, an illusionist accept you as his apprentice since he found out you had the potential to become one, and one day the varia hired you as the replacement of the former mist guardian who also happened to be an arcobaleno. But now the arcobaleno is now revived, you two shared the same position._

_ So how is it my intelligence gathering? And an additional bonus I kinda saw you once here in Italy. I'm a little surprised that you are able to break my apple-hat illusion and instead you wear a frog hat, I preferred you to wear the apple-hat illusion, after all I like apples. That apple-hat illusion is a reminder that you are being lazy. You have probably remembered my uncle's apple farm; it was one summer time that you went there for vacation. Even if it is a vacation you helped us harvest apples so you are very tired everyday from that time and decided to hide somewhere, but I easily found you. You are very weak and thin for a boy it reminds you as a girl and decided to use my illusion powers to create designs so that I could practice how long I could use it and another reason because you are so CUTE from that time, but I'm surprised that you have the power to block my 50__th__ design and I decided to teach you the basics so that you could at least protect yourself and the hell ring I gave since you don't show your emotions and fear, you are the perfect bearer of that ring. And besides the hell ring makes my power weak, so I hope you still had the 666 hell ring if you happened lost it I'll kill you. So now you are probably wondering why I wrote this letter, actually I prefer to call you but what if somebody would answer that would be very dangerous so now I wrote you this letter because to let you know I am going to see you Fran, I am going to see how strong are your powers now and I am going to check the hell ring._ _ I'll see you soon…_

_ Mela _

_P.S._

_To prove that I'm the real Mela from 8 years ago there is a photo to prove the me from child to now. It is inside the letter. See ya soon._

* * *

A moment of silence was inside the varia mansion until ….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everybody laughed except for Xanxus but only said "Tch, a letter from a scum for a scum.". Actually Xanxus was about to laugh but he controlled his laughter, but still he was surprised that a scum like Fran was being forced to cross dressed , so that must be the secret that he was supposed to hide if it will be revealed we would all laughed. Actually he did make us all laugh but I didn't continue so that he can prove that he isn't always right. Then Xanxus is about to leave the room to take a nap until somebody ask him a question.

"Boss, where are you going?" asked by Leviathan.

"A nap" answered by Xanxus.

This made everybody in the room surprised. Their boss isn't interested in this person named `Mela', maybe it is because it doesn't involve with him or he doesn't care about it. Fran was a little relief that his boss was out of the room this made one problem solved now he is ready to face the 6 problems of the day.

"HYAAAA!" the varia guardians put their hands at their ears and think that their boss was probably expecting this and they decided to look at Lussuria who was squealing. "Fran,-" "What is it now Lussuria-san?" caught in the middle by Fran. "- she looks so cute!.". The others look at the photo which Lussuria was holding. They all blushed when they look. This person Mela is very beautiful from childhood until now. _The first photo was from 8 years it was a place with many apple trees she was carrying a basket full of apples she was laughing at the 8 year old child Fran who was about to fall because he puts his basket on top of his apple-hat. In this photo she has dark green hair and tied it up with two high pigtails and an apple like hair clip the right side of her bangs to keep it from falling and has big dark purple eyes. And on the second photo it was a 13 year old girl, but now her hair was not tied up anymore. Her hair was straight and long it can compete to Squalo's hair but she still keep her apple like hairclip on the right side of her bangs and her eyes are like purple jewels shining like stars._

"Nee-nee Fran please let me see her I always wantedto have a cute sister like her" said Lussuria who was blushing and squealing at the same time. While Levi was at the corner of the room, he lost to Fran, to start thinking about it he will the first in the varia who has a girlfriend. Levi was actually mumbling about his defeat (_even though nobody cares about it_). Mammon finally had finish writing information on how to blackmail Fran, since now Mammon didn't find any interest so far he just levitating out of the room. This made another problem solved for Fran. While Bel and Squalo were tagging Fran's shoulders and they said.

" Shishishishishi, Fran if this person has a sister at my age. Please introduce her to me, and the four of us can have a double date". The blushing Fran look at his left where the fake prince was, while at the right. "VOOII! Fran if you meet this girl and being dumped by this girl you have us, we can go all night drinking at the bar!". Fran decided to push himself from the fake prince and the stupid long-haired captain, ignoring them, and then he took the letter and the pictures from Lussuria. Then he quickly runs outside the room so that he can go back to his room. This made him forget all his problems to the others.

* * *

While everybody looked at the door where Fran left. But this made everybody in the room thrillingly excited to know the girl in the photo they seen earlier and to know which mafia family is she from and now they know where Fran get that rare hell ring. This girl made Fran blushed so hard so they are interested what more emotions can Fran have. So from that day on they will try to follow Fran if he is going outside in the varia mansion.

* * *

Then as Fran reaches his destination he quickly closed the door behind him. Then he sneak a peek at the letter and photos Mela gave him to her . Then he is lazing laying his body in his bed and drifted to go to sleep. And Fran mentally said in his mind 'I wonder when we will meet, since she didn't said any place so probably instead I will see her she will see me', and completely sleeping.

* * *

An airport somewhere in Italy

"Good bye France and hello Italy… " said a girl dragging her luggage.

As she step the grounds outside of the airport, she quickly took a picture in her purse. It was pictures of Fran with everybody in the varia.

"Je t'aime Fran" she giggle sweetly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**_Mela is an Italian word for apple._**

** _Je t'aime – means 'I love you' in French_ **

**_So how is my chapter two, so Mela is my main oc in this story. Anyway chapter three is about how Fran met Mela and how he first discover his potential as an illusionist. The 13 year old Mela is an illusionist like Fran she also uses her main weapon a naginata. To learn how there fate started follow my story you will know the truth._ **

**_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GAVE EVERYONE….._**


End file.
